At the End of No Gun/Transcript Trailer
This is the transcript trailer for At the End of No Gun. ---- Next Time, at the Next Room... Voltaire: Whoa...this must be the works of time! Gruffle: Thyme herb stop! Clock instead! Voltaire: I get that this is mainly about clocks, but- (The figures of the sun and the moon, also known as Brighton and Twila, appear) Brighton: Greetings! (Daytime Clockwork Castle music starts to play. The scene switches to the full view of...) Brighton: *voiceover* Enjoy the stay at Clockwork Castle! (Scene switches to the view of the Locked Room gang and Twila) Twila: And here's my little gift if you're done with the trip! *hands over the Locked Room gang the key to the next room* Yoshi: Yay! So happy for the key! Nothing will be easy. (The music stops here) Gruffle: Give back, key! (The key was floating, and so does every item the Locked Room gang has! They all disappear. Scene switches to some members volunteering. Only 4 for each roleplayer roster.) Rosalina: *voiceover* This is bad for anyone that relies on items. Now only abilities must be used. (Scene switches to the time Rosalina says that. Which was on the start space of Clockwork Castle.) Rosalina: ...Which I am one of those people. It is not possible for me to control the Lumas well if I need them, and I use my wand for that. Klitz: Can I just say, if I have to fight, I have nothing now? Rosalina: That too. (Now the nighttime music of Clockwork Castle plays. Scene switches to the participants moving with their own die.) Twila: Beware of...huh? (Necrodeus is seen at the castle area of the board, having that "shadow space".) Necrodeus: Feeling lucky, dirty-minders? Because I have a plan that will work this time around! (Klitz is seen getting sucked to a void by Necrodeus, as well.) Necrodeus: *voiceover*Whether I get you or you are going to get me, you get sent to the Realm of Darkness. Forever!!! (The Mysterious Fusion Reaper is seen at the top of the castle as Necrodeus laughs maniacally, which fails.) Mysterious Fusion Reaper: *faceleaf* He needs to think more about that plan! The gang must spend their time wisely! (The scene switches to multiple characters using orbs and landing on spaces, daytime and nighttime. One of those scenes shows Uxie and Azelf approaching a hidden part of the board. Then it switches to the Realm of Darkness, as the music stops there.) Rosalina: *voiceover* There really is no exit here. I can't feel it. It looks like we're going to be trapped here forever. (Scene switches to the time Rosalina says that, and...) Klitz: Do you think I will give up that easily?! Even if my Splat Roller is lost?! I won't, and you shouldn't, too!!! Rosalina: You...! ---- In a Locked Room, Season 2B Episode - At the End of No Gun ---- Rosalina: We seem to not be the only ones here. ???: *in Inkling language* to know I'm not the only one here anymore. Klitz: *using the same language* your back, Pearl. This isn't 1999 and you're using your coins for shortcuts in this dark realm with...old televisions? Pearl: way. I'm first here and it doesn't matter whenever I'm at rest. I'm at best! Klitz: tell us how was this place created if you're that early. Pearl: done. *literally turns into pearls temporarily* Rosalina: No wonder burn heals are required here. ---- Coming Soon! Category:Trailers Category:Trailers